Promessa Quebrada
by anonyymoushyuuga
Summary: historia criada por mim, os personagens nao meus mais as personalidades deles sim.
1. sinopse

" Por favor prometa que vai, você tem que realizar seus sonhos – disse ele enquanto passava a mão em seu cabelo.

Estavam deitados no tapete do seu quarto, quando ela lhe contou oque estava decidindo mas não achou que ele a apoiaria tanto, seu coração estava transbordando de felicidade

Ok eu irei, mais prometa que vai me esperar, que vai entender meus motivos mesmo se eu sumir, você sabe que no primeiro telefonema eu vou querer voltar correndo pra você, então prometa que vai me esperar sempre?- pediu ela olhando nos olhos dele..

Prometo, mais prometa que vai voltar para mim assim que tudo acabar – disse erguendo o dedo mindinho.

Ela ergueu seu dedo mindinho entrelaçando no dele e disse sorrindo – promessa é divida. "

La estava ela Depois de quatro longos anos longe, estava voltando pra cumprir a promessa que fez a anos atrás, só não esperava que a promessa feita tinha se quebrado muito antes do que imaginou ...


	2. 1- Voltando pra casa

Depois de quatro longos anos, Sakura estava voltando para sua cidade natal. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que tinha terminado a faculdade e estava voltando para os braços da sua família e de pessoas que amava, estava louca pra chegar em casa e tomar um belo banho.

Não contou a ninguém que estava indo pra casa, ela queria ver a surpresa estampada no rosto deles. Seria ótimo pegar todos desprevenidos, queria ver a surpresa no rosto de seu irmão, cunhadas e sobrinhos, também queria ver a reação dele quando lhe visse. Será que ele ainda esperava por ela, claro que esperava, afinal eles tinham uma promessa e ela passou os quatros anos de faculdade só pensando nele e no momento que voltaria para os seus braços.

Quando chegou a konoha ela percebeu como o tempo fez bem a pequena cidade, agora ela podia ver mais carros e motos, coisas que antes eram poucos. Podia ver os comércios, lanchonetes e ate a praça estava mais bonita. Por sorte ainda sabia bem o caminho de casa, foi andando e observando tudo. So ficou pensando em como amava a cidade e sentia falta daquilo , ela tinha exatamente dois meses para aproveitar tudo.

Depois de alguns minutos andando observou ao longe sua casa, estava linda e bem cuidada. Apostava que aquela frente cheia de flores era coisa de sua cunhada, ah sua maravilhosa cunhada sempre cuidou tão bem dela e de tudo que tinha haver com sua família. Sakura estava com vinte anos agora, mais ela lembra exatamente o dia que seu irmão apresentou a linda namorada que ele tinha arrumado, Sakura a adorou assim que a viu.

Sua historia de vida era meio complicada de se entender, sua mãe Mebuki Haruno já estava gravida quando se casou com Sakumo Hatake , ele por sua vez já tinha um filho de 10 anos chamado Kakashi que acabou vindo morar com eles e assim sakura ganhou um irmão mais velho que prometeu lhe proteger de tudo e a ama-la sempre.

Entao a pequena garotinha loira veio ao mundo, trazendo muita alegria e felicidade a família Haruno Hatake. Sakura foi crescendo e se tornando uma bela garotinha travessa. Kakashi sempre de olho na irmã mais nova e tomando cuidado para nada de ruim lhe acontecer, quando sakura tinha sete anos seus pais resolveram fazer uma viajem de barco para conhecerem umas ilhas e levaram ela junto pois kakashi não poderia cuidar dela já que ele estudava e fazia curso. Mais aquela acabou sendo a pior viajem de sua pequena vida, no meio da viajem uma grande tempestade se aproximou do barco, a chuva caia e o vento era forte demais, raios e trovões faziam a pequena gritar e se encolher no colo da mãe. Mebuki chorava e pedia a Deus para que saíssem a salvo daquela tempestade, Sakumo prevendo o pior colocou colete salva vidas na mulher e filha, e colocou em si mesmo. Mal sabia ele que as coisas ainda iam piorar mais e sem que percebesse também começou a chorar e pedir a Deus que ele salvasse pelo menos a sua pequena menina.

A tempestade continuou sem piedade castigando o barco com a pequena família. Sakura chorava com medo dos barulhos que o vento e trovões faziam, sua mãe tentava acalma-la em vão e seu pai as abraçava e pedia a Deus proteção. Quando menos esperaram uma onda grande veio com força virando a embarcação causando grande pavor e gritos nos passageiros, naquele momento Sakumo sabia que algo muito ruim aconteceria, então segurou forte a pequena Sakura nos braços. Quando a agua tocou seus corpos, Mebuki segurou forte o colete do marido no intuito de não se separarem, mais as ondas batiam com força em seus corpos os separando.

Sakumo fazia de tudo para não soltar a pequena Sakura, ele via os passageiros desesperados procurando onde se segurar. Ele procurava por Mebuki, chamando pelo seu nome mais o barulho do vento e os gritos não deixavam que seu chamado fosse alto, foi quando ele viu sua esposa se segurando em uma caixa tentando nadar para perto, mais a correnteza a empurrava para longe, então ele decidiu ir ao seu encontro do jeito que podia pois sua filha apertava com força seu pescoço.

Quando ele conseguiu chegar perto, Mebuki segurou sua mão enquanto tremia e chorava. Aquela situação era desesperadora, não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, ele olhou para sua filha que estava em estado de pânico e sua mulher que não parava de clamar a Deus, foi que ele fechou os olhos e pediu que Deus salvasse sua filha pois ela mal tinha vivido, ele e sua esposa já tinham vivido o suficiente, era um pedido egoísta pois sabia que seus filhos precisavam dele, mas tinha certeza que Kakashi cuidaria bem da irmã.

Mal seus pensamentos se esvaíram quando derrepente uma onda forte os atingiu separando-os, eles tentavam nadar para perto um do outro mais o vento ficou forte novamente causando ondas grandes levando-os em direções diferentes.

Sakura gritava pelos pais mais já não os via, a agua as vezes cobria sua cabeça mais graças ao salva vidas ela conseguia subir a superfície, respirava com dificuldade quando conseguiu se agarrar a um pedaço de madeira, se agarrou com toda a força que tinha.

Chorava desesperada chamando os pais, mais ela já não via ninguém, só conseguia ver os destroços do que já foi um barco um dia. Com o passar das horas os ventos e as ondas foram se acalmando, Sakura abria os olhos com dificuldade pois os mesmo estavam inchados do choro. Ficou a deriva por horas, não tinha noção de tempo mais sentia seu corpo doer, seu rosto arde e sua barriga roncar, foi quando ela ouviu barulho de motor de barco. Ela não tinha força para gritar, ela só conseguia pensar em seus pais e onde eles estavam.

Ela ouviu o barulho do motor diminuir, ouviu quando alguém gritou que tinha uma criança na agua, mais ela não abriu os olhos. Seu pequeno corpo já não conseguia se mexer, ela so ficou esperando alguém tira-la de la.

Naquele dia ela acabou desmaiando enquanto era resgatada, acordou 3 dias depois. Pois sofreu de hipotermia, e insolação pois passou muito tempo a deriva no sol, seu corpo acabou esgotado demais e como ainda era uma criança era milagre que tivesse sobrevivido.

Quando acordou, abriu os olhos com cuidado. Olhou para os lados e reparou em alguém que estava sentado em uma poltrona segurando a sua mão.

Kakashi? – ela disse começando a chorar.

Oi maninha, como você esta? – seu irmão respondeu, já limpando seus olhos e passando aos mãos no seu cabelo.

Kakashi, eu senti tanto medo. Onde estão papai e mamãe? - disse chorosa.

Naquele momento seu irmão lhe abraçou apertado e começou a chorar, então mesmo pequena ela entendeu oque tinha acontecido. Seus pais se foram, seus pais morreram e tudo que lhe restou foi seu irmão.

Kakashi abraçava a irmã com força, ali ele fazia a promessa de sempre lhe proteger .


End file.
